Child of Mine
by LittleDevilsInspiringMe
Summary: "It was only supposed to be a distraction. It was never meant to end like this." Post-Avengers, AU, one-shot, Lady!Loki, child issues, Norse history. Phew, I think that's about it. Rated T because that's my normal rating. R&R would be great! I suck at summaries though, try and give it a chance anyway.


**A/N:** So, this is inspired by a joke my friend and I had running. I took the joke and sort of twisted it and added a history. Fuller notes at the bottom, I don't want to spoil anything.

* * *

This wasn't the first time she'd been foolish.

There had been the times when the Norse would freely accept the presence of her kind. They'd worshipped them and in the rare moments she'd been bored enough, her chosen human had welcomed her with awe and humility. Once she was done with them, she could go on her way without a thought for what she had left behind. On the rare times she had been the mother, the child didn't live. Magic didn't always work with a human body.

Sometimes when the children lived, magic would run through their veins and they would pass it on throughout their lines until the human filth washed away the power. The Druids had gained their powers through that, even if she wasn't the one who started it. Every now and then she just popped up to ensure the magic continued. That lasted for a long time, until Odin found about her exploits and decided to take that away from her.

There had been others over the years, of course. There were some humans she had liked particularly and, as most of them had been male, she had raised the children. It was easy enough to hide in the countryside and keep her child safe and away from anyone who would hurt them. It never seemed to end the way she wanted. Magic would burn them up. They would be found by her brothers and they would die. Then, when the witch-hunts began, she couldn't risk the chance that a child with magic could be born into the world. It would be punished violently and terribly for simply existing.

The immortal children weren't much luckier. Sleipnir was broken. Fenrir was chained and bleeding. Hela was cursed for eternity, neither dead nor alive, but a ghastly combination of both. Jormungandr was either dead or trapped at the bottom of the ocean. One of the twins was slain at his brother's hand and she had been forced to send the other somewhere far away for his safety. Their pains all seemed to be because of her mistakes or prophecies that led all the way back to her. That wasn't the easiest thing to forget.

All her children were cursed in some way or another. The mortal ones died, the immortal were taken. Nothing ever seemed to go the way she wished. All she wanted was for one of them, just /one/ to make it through its life without pain or death. That was all she wanted for them. Apparently that was far too much to ask.

Now it was starting all over again.

Her stomach was flat but that wouldn't last. In a few months it would be rounded and swollen as the child grew and slowly but surely magic would flow into it. That was always their downfall. Her magic would fill their bodies and then one day they would realise they could use it. Magic wasn't allowed for mortals, not anymore. Half-bloods weren't allowed anymore because of the mixture a mortal mind and a god's powers could create. Odin would never allow such a child to survive.

She rested her head on the tall window in front of her, taking a deep breath as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. There was nothing there yet. She felt odd but she couldn't sense anything yet. It was just like Sleipnir all over again. No spell seemed to detect anything but it still felt like there was something different.

If it was, everything she had managed to build here was shattered and ruined. Despite everything he claimed, she couldn't believe the father would honestly forgive her. This was a mistake, a terrible mistake, and he already had plenty of issues. He didn't need this on top of everything else and if he threw her out, she wouldn't be surprised. This wasn't what he'd signed up for. This wasn't what either of them had signed up for.

All Loki and Tony had agreed to was a distraction. Children had never been intended.

* * *

So, here we go.

FrostIron, Lady!Loki, non-romantic. I guess that rather covers it.

I might be righting the backstory to this, if so, would anyone like to read it?

R&R, guys!

~Frosty


End file.
